SYOC - Welcome to Despair Adcademy!
by PlayGirlKitty
Summary: 16 LUCKY Students are hand-picked to go the to Prestigious school of Hopes-Peak Academy. However, a Black and while bear comes and Ruins EVERYTHING! What will their 'Brave' and 'Selfless' Leader: The protagonist, DO! Well... I don't know, actually. I never met them. Do You know them? (SYOC is now clossed! Thank you to everyone who has submitted.) (Discontinued until further notice)
1. Submission!

Okay, I'm Making this SYOC because

One: I have free time.

Two: I can actually write without being depressed.

Three: I'm craving to write and express my imagination.

Four: I have got the determination to do it!

Remember I will have usually wrote half of this before-hand, because I like to do things awkwardly. (This was mainly to get my mind off of things, but still)

And, this shouldn't have too much mistakes, cause I'm writing on Microsoft word now! (So It's not all over the place)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I walked up to the giant, simple-looking, but still giant, building. It had a basic design, though slightly modern, and it was tall. It obviously had at 5-6 floors above ground. And it had enough area to build below. It was border-line skyscraper. At least. It slightly freaked me out, but I steeled my nerves. I had to be ready for anything, even though it shouldn't be all that bad. Right?

I was chosen to go to Hope's Peak High school, where only the best of the best can go. And that's only the half of it! Famous people in industries and what-not have all came from either Hopes Peak High school, or Hopes Peak Academy. It was just... Amazing!

Hopes Peak is a prestigious school. If you come here, you are guaranteed a bright and set future. Its where only if you're the best of the best in a subject, ranging from anything, and you're in high school, you get to go. You also need to be hand-picked by the school itself. Luckily, I'm a freshman, and I have an ultimate talent.

I opened the doors to a long hallway going from left to right horizontally. To the far left, I see some stairs going up and down, and a door. To the far right I see a bunch of doors. No clue where they lead to though. In front of the entrance door, there was table with a note on it.

 _Dear Ultimate Students_

 _Please go straight to the Gymnasium. It's a double door and it has a sign with the word 'Gym' above it._

 _In the Gymnasium, you should find your peers, and me for an opening Ceremony._

 _We are waiting for_ _ **16**_ _people in total, so we will not begin until all 16 have arrived._

 _If you are early, you may talk to your peers._

 _Sincerely, your Principle._

Well, that answers my questions on where to go. But why are we waiting for 15 other students? Then again, it's hard finding Ultimate's, so It's not a surprise. I looked up, and I was a sign on top of the double doors saying 'Gym'. Well, it wasn't hard to find. It was right in front of the entrance!

All of a sudden, the world started to tilt, side to side at the same time. I wasn't even able to take a step before my entire world went pitch black.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I will always suck at introductions.

Anyway, for this SYOC, I have a few things you should know.

 _ **NOTES/RULES for the Forms: (PLEASE READ. IMPORTANT!)  
**_

·I can tell when a form is half assed, and done in most-likely a few seconds to five minutes. I don't care who you are, I will ask you to either add detail, or refuse it directly. (this may sound Rough, but it has to be done)

·I will NOT reserve spots for anyone. Last time I did, it was a mess.

·I will add my own characters, but I won't add them in straight away so you don't know who they are. (Though if you are familier with me, you'll probably know anyway)

·It is NOT a FIRST-COME/FIRST-SERVE. I will take a week to finalise the characters. I can tell that there will be 'Automatic' characters, that I like so much, I have to put into the story, and ones which are 'Debating' characters are the ones who I like but not sure if they fit the story or not. I won't bother trying to explain because it's mostly a mind thing more than anything.

·Please try not to post in on the same day I have posted the story. For my last one, it took 21 hours until I closed the submissions. 21 hours. And I don't want to do that AGAIN. Besides, it's not fair on other people.

·If you do not abide by these Rules/Notes, I will more or less Ignore you outright. (I don't want to sound rude, but it has to be done.)

·It would be appreciated if you added the word 'HOPE' or 'DESPAIR' (Maybe at the top/bottom?) Just so I know you read the Rules.

I know these seem a bit rough, but I can't help it. The last one more or less blew up in my face, and I don't want it happening again. These sorts of things stress me out, okay?

Xx~~PageBreak~xX

 **Form: (Any Question or notice with a '** * **' Is mandatory. Just a side note)**

BASIC:

Full Name: *(Just say which is the first name)

Nickname: *(Similar to Full name, but what are they commonly known as. Also state what they'd rather be known as)

Talent: *(No Canon Talents.)

Age: *(From 17-18)

Gender: (Birth gender* and Gender identification (With pronouns*). Just so I'm not being offensive)

Sexuality: *(Mostly for shipping. I am known as the Shipping queen, to most of my friends. Any and all)

Nationality: (Not entirely specific where it is, but I feel like Japan would be the main area, but people from all over can also join. As long as they speak Japanese (In our case, English))

Relationship:* (Would they like a relationship with anyone? Why, and what do they look for in a person)

Personality: *(Please be detailed. I **_don't _** want it three lines or sentences, but **_not _** an Essay. I want Detail, but **_nothing _** too Mary-sue or Gary Sue) (Look at the stressed words, please)

Illness/Medical: (Are they Ill? Mentally sick? Any Medications? Don't put anything that could potentially kill them in the story. However do Include this into the Bio/History)

'Type': (Are they a Coward, Pacifist, Psycho, Insane, Sociopathic, etc.)

Anything Else?: (What Did I miss? Anything extra you want to add? (Usually for me, I would also give a bit of Trivia about the character.) You don't have to though.)

APPEARANCE:

Physical Appearance: (Hair colour/style*, eye colour*, height* (5''0 – 6''5) build (Muscular, etc.). Details similar to that please. It's hard to introduce a character without an appearance.)

Everyday Clothing: *(What they will wear for the entire story.)

Night time: (There may be a 'Night Trial' Which Is something I want to try out, so this will come in handy) (If nothing given, I will give then basic and random generated)

GENERAL:

Likes: *(At least 3. You can also include hobbies as well.)

Dislikes: *(Include at least 3.)

Strengths: (What are they good at)

Weaknesses: (What they're not good at)

Fears/Phobia *(Just explain what the Phobia is so I'm not looking it up.(Eg. Arachnophobia-Fear of Spiders), etc.)

Habits/Quirks: *(They they do unconsciously)

People They Get Along With:

People They Dislike:

Speech and Mannerisms: *(How do they speak to others? Do they swear?)

Quotes: *(Minimum of 3 examples please) (If you have to, it can be an introduction, showing their general personality, and one extra. just so I get the feel of their character)

Anything Else?: (What Did I miss? Anything extra you want to add? (Usually for me, I would also give a bit of Trivia about the character.) You don't have to though.)

PERSONAL:

Family: (Names, Relation to the character and if their dead or alive. If you want, you can include pets.)

History: *(This should also be detailed, BUT _NOT_ an Essay. I had an essay once, and I had to almost re-write it where I understand it. So just have the _MAIN_ points.)

Will Power: *(How easily do they give into pressure?)

Secrets: *(What do they hide from others and general public?)

Anything Else?: (What Did I miss? Anything extra you want to add? (Usually for me, I would also give a bit of Trivia about the character.) You don't have to though.)

DANGAN RONPA:

Role in Investigations: (What do they do?)

Role in Trials: (What do they do?)

Quotes: *(Minimum of 2 (Similar to the General, however what they would say Agreeing/Disagreeing)

Reaction to a Corpse: *(How do they react?)

Reaction to an Execution: *(How do they react)

Motive(s) to Kill: *(What is it that would push them over the edge?)

How: (How would they Kill someone? What would be their preferred way if they had to?) (If nothing, I'll come up with something random)

Execution: *(I can't come up with 4-5 execution Ideas by myself. Give me an Idea and I can work from there.) (Anythings fine, just go crazy! If you give me more than one, I may use both for two different characters. Helps me out either way)

Victim/Killer/Survivor: (Won't be guaranteed, however, explain why they should: Survive, Kill, or become a Victim)

Protagonist Option: (Would they be the Protagonist? Why?)

Antagonist: (Will they be the one causeing Mayhem for the Protagonist and Others without being the Master-mind/Traitor?) (Note they will also be known as 'Tricksters'.)

Serial Killer/Genocider: Would they be a Serial Killer? Someone similar to Genocide Jack/Jill/Syo? etc)

Anything Else?: (What Did I miss? Anything extra you want to add? (Usually for me, I would also give a bit of Trivia about the character.) You don't have to though.)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Okay! When going through this for the one-thousandth time (On the internet that doesn't have auto-correct) I had to change a re-write things. Sorry.

Because I like to be awkward, I'm putting this out on a Thursday, however, it will be finalised on a the second Monday. This give me time (A week and a few days) and its also helping my stress. (Having OCD, things have to be in a cirtain way. It's my crazy mind. Son't try to understand it)

However, I look forward to working with everyone! If you have any questions, let me know~


	2. Authors Notes!

Okay, so, this is all the characters that were/have been accepted:

(This is not in order on when I got them)

Ultimate - Baker

Ultimate - Sharpshooter

Ultimate - War Machine Driver/Engineer

Ultimate – Forger

Ultimate - Acrobat

Ultimate - Medium

Ultimate - Observer

Ultimate - Gardener

Ultimate - Jack of all Trades

Ultimate - Maid Cafe Waitress

Ultimate - Celebrity

Ultimate - Speed Artist

Ultimate - Violinst

Ultimate - Pirate

Ultimate - Youtuber

Ultimate - Party animal/Party Hoster

 _EXTRA NOTES: PLEASE READ!_

 _*I do have some favourites, so it's hard to kill some off. However, that is the beauty of it._

 _*I had a LOT of trouble trying to figure out the protagonist._

*The chapters will be quite long. Especially the first one as we are introducing everyone (It will end up in two parts). It may become a bit jumbled but still, bare with me on it.

*I will take some time, but I'll be writing the introduction chapters.

*You guys may have to pressure me into writing the story, especially if I stop writing for a while (I'd say two-three weeks). If I don't update Every Monday, TELL ME AND MAKE SURE I'm writing! Unless I have homework... Then TELL ME TO DO MY HOMEWORK THEN WRITE! XD


	3. Meet the cast P1

It took me hours to figure out who I wanted to have, and keep. And THEN I had to figure out the Protagonist. I ended up deciding on the one that took to my heart the most. I want to thank everyone for submitting their OCs. If I didn't include your, my apologies.

Well, not that that is out of the way, Lets get on with this! A few notes before we do, however!

One: Trials will be explained at the time of the Trial. This will happen every trial so no one gets lost.

Two: I will introduce the first 8 this chapter and the next 8, the next chapter. I'll most likely put the next Chapter next week, because of SO Many Delays.

Three: I will do my best at portraying the characters, but I can not guarantee that It will be spot on. So, I'll mostly portray of whats in my head.

I have got a new computer, so while I don't have Microsoft, I'm typing on Chrome (Which seems to have Auto-Correct).

WARNING: Ranting and explanations of whats going on with me:

Because of a bunch of crap happening with me, (School sports week, and Sports day kind of killed me slightly on the inside) and the fact that I am now catching a cold, AND I'm also working on another project on Minecraft (Making the school that the people are in so I know the layout myself), has kind of threw me off course. I'm trying to write everything, but I've lost almost everything twice, causing me to re-write most of it, I'm getting the characters wrong and I'm just all over the place, AS Well AS, My friend dragged me out to Karaoke making me loose basically half a day on writing this. The Updates may become slower. I don't write well when I'm over my mum's but Over my dads (next weekend) I'll write a bunch then, because I write more over my dads. IDK why.

Sorry about that rant, but that's a short version of whats going on, so Updates may become slow. But I promise I'll pick up, I mean, I have 8 days left of school then I'm going to the doctors for mental stuff, and then going up to Scotland for personal reasons. I should be then free for the next four weeks after that, So I (SHOULD) Have enough time on my hands. That is, if no one decided to take my time away. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and lets get this started!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When my consciousness came back, I noticed it was dark. Why... Was it dark? I then realised that my eyes were shut. I opened them slowly, and came face to face with a dim light. Not bright enough to blind me, but enough to recoil. Looking away, I get up and realise I'm on a very soft and bouncy bed. Bouncing for a bit or two, I get off and stretch letting the bones in my body click.

I look around the room, to figure out what and where I am. I notice that it's a pretty plain room, but it looks fancy because of the colours. The floor was covered in wood, standard, but the walls were a Royal Red, with intricate golden patterns. The ceiling was a beige yellow, and contrasted with the room. The two doors were white wood, but again has small intricate designs embedded into them. The bed, to go with the Red, and Yellow scheme, was also red. The pillows were Yellow, but not the horrible yellow, with red designs at the sides, and like the walls around, the Covers were red with yellow designs. Everything about the room spelled 'Fancy'.

I decided to check the door that didn't have a scary lock on it, and went into the bathroom. It was small, a Bath and a shower in one, with drawn purple curtains, a toilet and a sink. Most of it was marble white, (Apart from the curtains the only splash of colour there) and it wasn't best on the eyes, but it was doable. I look into the Mirror only to see myself. I look older... but the same. Did i mature or something?

I have longish red hair, that comes and stops at my shoulders, my purple streak in place. My unnatural, but still pretty, purple eyes look back at me. I have to hunch over slightly due to my height. I'm 6''4, and I should still be growing. I was wearing the same thing that I wore when I came in, which was my purple shirt that showed my muscles, and had short sleeves. My white and purple finger-less gloves were still on, as well as my sweatpants and shoes. Why I still had my shoes on, I don't understand.

I walk out of the bathroom and look around some more. I finally notice a note, and a small black and purple phone-looking-thing. I picked the letter and read it.

' _Dear **Ultimate Jack of all trades, Raiden Ren**. _

_It is a pleasure having you with us! However, I sincerely hope you can go to the Gymnasium for introductions. I mean, in your situation, its the best way to survive... Upupupupupupu!_

 _The Gym shouldn't be hard to find. You go: Right from leaving your room, then left when you meet the stairs. You'll see the Gym then. The Layout of the school isn't hard, you you'll live._

 _As i don't know what you will wake up, there is no penalty for being late. BUT ONLY THIS ONCE. I will explain more when the time comes._

 _Sincerely, Your Principal Monokuma._

 _Upupupupu!_

 _P.s. Turn over to know what the device is._

Best way to survive? Penalties for being late? Monokuma? The hell is this? I decided to read the rest, cause this thing is confusing as all hell.

 _The device is called an ElectoID, similar to a PDA. It locks, and unlocks YOUR room. It's basically your key. I'll explain it in more detail later~_

 _You don't have to turn it on to open your door, you just have to show it in front of the scanner. Simple right?_

 _That is all, And I hope you have a fun school life!_

 _Sincerely Monokuma._

Okay, who is this 'Monokuma' Guy? what the hell? Well, since I know how to get out, I might as well try it.

I walk to the door, and I scan my ID, the words in green blink 'UNLOCKED'. I try the door, and it opens. Walking out,I shut the door, and a Red light blinks this time. Its says 'LOCKED'. Guess its Automatic.

Walking down the Hall, I follow the previous instructions and Get to the Gym. The Layout, by what I can tell, is pretty simple, its it's pretty hard to get lost. I walk in front of the Gym, thankfully not getting any dizzy spells and I open the door. By the looks of it, I'm pretty early, as only seven are here. Which means we wait for eight.

I walk in, and before I can really talk to anyone, a guy with medium length, shaggy, dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and a single scar on his right cheek. He wore black sneakers covered in... Was that flour? Dark green cargo pants, a white T-shirt being mostly covered with a neon orange hoodie with patterns of gears on both arms. He had a continuous and infectious smile on his features and I smiled when he came up to me.

"Hiya random stranger! I'm **Tyler Higatzu** , but call me Tyler. I'm also **the Ultimate Baker.** " He introduced himself. His voice was light, but masculine, and reminded me like a child. He was like a small, bundle of energy.

"Hey there, I'm Raiden Ren. I don't think its much of a talent, but I'm the ultimate Jack-Of-all-Trades." I smiled. His smile seemed to grow even wider.

"So that means you know how to bake then? Wanna make a cake with me sometime?" A bit out of the blue, but It was rude to say no. Besides, he got to get to know someone. I agreed, and he fist pumped the air.

"Alright! Oh, I want to introduce you to some people! Lets go, lets go." Pulling me, almost making me loose my balance, he dragged me over to a tall, 6'' tall, angry looking guy. He had messy, but neat, brown hair. Narrow green eyes, a pale complexion and a seemingly bad case of 'Resting Bitch Face'. He wore a black jacket, with a hood, unzipped, with purple top, black trousers and white trainers. All in all, he seemed very unapproachable. But he wasn't surprised that Tyler started talking to him.

"Julian, Julian! I want you to meet someone! His name is Raiden Ren, the Ultimate Jack-Of-all-trades. Introduce yourself!" 'Julian' looked at Tyler, then at me with surprise before nodding slightly.

"My name is **Julian Kohlier. I'm the Ultimate Observer**. It's not a good title..." His voice was quiet, but deep. I would have though the would have a more 'Bland' tone to it, but it seemed a bit more... Shy? "My last name's complicated to say, so you can just call me Julian..."

"Julian is shy, but he'll warm up to everyone soon enough!" Tyler Patted Julian on the back roughly, which made said person wince, but he didn't say anything. Must have a soft-spot for people, or something.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Julian." I smile, and I see his lips twitch up slightly. Well, I did something at least.

"Uhm... Excuse me?" A girl who stands at 5'3, and she has a dainty, very feminine build. She has pale blue hair, which is in waist-length twin-tails, also a bit wavy. Her bangs are blunt, and she has two straight strands that curl around her face. Her eyes are brown, and her skin is quite pale, and she also wears a bit of pink lip-gloss on her lips. For clothes, she wears a very frilly maid costume, mostly pink, with white frills and an apron. She has a maid-ish, frilly headband in her hair, which is white. Her knee-length cat stockings are white with hints of pink. Her shoes are also black.

"Oh, Tokodome! what is it?" Tyler asked smiling. She smiled and offered some Japanese tea.

"Since your foreign, I thought it was an Idea to make you some green tea. Well?" She offered, but he shook his head.

"Sorry to decline Tokodome, but I'm not into tea. That and I've had green tea before. It's not my favorite. Oh, this is Raiden Ren! Say hi!" He looked at me and I nodded smiling.

"Hi, I'm Raiden Ren. The Ultimate Jack-Of-All-Trades. Nice to meet you." She seemed pissed for a split second before smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Ren." She bowed slightly, I bowed back in politeness. "I am **Tsuneko Tokodome. The Ultimate Maid Cafe Waitress**."

"Really? Jeez, it must be tough for you." She almost seemed like she wanted to glare at me. Probably because I half-insulted her or something.

"What do you mean?" She asked, slightly harshly.

"Well, working in a maid cafe, you're going to get a bunch of assholes and perverts. I've been in one before, and I saw woman being groped. Granted they were thrown out, but still." I ranted. She seemed surprised before smiling.

"Well, I'm fine, I can assure you that. Follow me, and you can talk to everyone else. So your not repeating the same thing." She walked away and I followed with Tyler behind me dragging Julian by the arm. The scene was funny, slightly anyway.

We walked to a small crowd. It seemed to be everyone who I haven't met yet.

A Guy, about 5'2'' with a very skinny build was the first to introduce himself. He had rather pale skin, and several small freckles dotting his cheeks. His hair is a very light blonde shade, being considerably short and very wavy, going down only an inch or so down his neck. In the front, on the right side of his part, the front hair does drift down about an inch or so past his shoulders, being the longest section of his hair. His eyes are a light green color. he was wearing a white button-up shirt beneath a cream-colored blazer with similarly-colored dress pants and light brown dress shoes. A pale red tie that bears the Academy's pin completed his look. On his right ear, there was a small black circular earring.

"H-Hello! I'm **Hayashi H-Haruki, th-the Ultimate Violinist** … but you can call me 'Haru." He smiles and I smiled back. The others, who were three ladies, looked over and also Greeted me.

"Hello dude/sweetheart! The name's **Rinka Funokoshi, Ultimate Gardener.** How do ya do.", She bowed and I bowed back. Rinka was pretty. She had white hair that reached her shoulders, messy and bed headed, grey-blue eyes, and 5''5 tall, thin with a seemingly lanky build. However she is obviously slightly muscular, and a rosy-pale skin tone. She's cladded in a grey bandana seemingly used as a headband, a white button up shirt and black suspenders, with grey Capri pants and black muddied boots.

"Ey, boyo! You're lookin' at the world-infamous, morally dubious, devilishly sexy **Lucy Three-Blades** : The **greatest pirate** who ever roamed the Seven Seas!" She seemed interesting. If not intimidating. She was tall with waist-Length Red Hair which flows like a fire, bright green eyes, and pale skin. Her eyes have eyeliner which only made her look more intimidating. She has a scar down right side of face, and seems to be missing left pinky finger. She is clad in a poofy-sleeved, burgundy-colored shirt, a black tri-corner hat, brown leather corset, tight brown pants, lace-up high-heeled boots that go to her knees. She had the theme 'Pirate' and seemed to be sticking to it.

"Hi! My name's Kate but you can call me tonight." She winked but then laughed "Hehe, just kidding. I'm **Katlin Williams. Ultimate SharShooter.** Anyway, what's your name?" She asked, She has messy, thick, dark hair kept in a ponytail that goes down to her lower back, with grey eyes and light brown skin. 5"6, although slightly muscular, with a nose stud. She also has bangs on the sides of her face. She wore a black tank top, ripped dark blue jeans, long leather boots, olive jacket tied around waist.

"I'm Raiden Ren, The Ultimate Jack-Of-All-Trades, It's nice to meet you all." I didn't mention it, and I'm pretty sure people like Julian also noticed, but Rika and Lucy seemed to be looking, and then looking away at each other. I didn't comment on it though, best to stay out of their business, to be honest. We ended up having a small, slight chat while waiting for everyone else to join. I didn't think it would take long.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXO

I honestly never thought I would make this on time. I thought I was going to be so Busy, and this would take so long, I would post this on Tuesday. THANK the Diety that helped me.

Anyway, I want to thank everyone who sent in their OC. I'm sorry If I didn't use yours, it was honestly a process of elimination. All of theme were really interesting, and I would have loved to use them all. While I did get annoyed at some people who didn't understand what I was trying to convey to them, I want to thank everyone who has been patient with me.

I won't say who is who, but I had to choose a traitor this time, rather than getting one with my friend. That's because my friend didn't seem to notice that I sent her the CS (Character Submission Form).

Well either way. the Protagonist: Raiden Red, the Ultimate Jack-Of-All-Trades is from the lovely: Narutome123! Thanks, and Ironically, you were the first to send in a character. I found it funny, and slightly Ironic.


	4. Meet the Cast P2

Okay, I've been busy the whole week (Schools making me become a stress-ball) as well as my feet hurt, but I will try to make this chapter: Over the Weekend!

Okay, So you should realise that I was busy with my dad the most of Saturday so I had the night/evening and Saturday morning. This may not be the best, but in that time? I think I did pretty well.

Anyway, Part two of Introducing that Characters!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

After a while of literally doing nothing but chatting, a small group of people, around four, came in.

The weren't chatting, but they came over to us anyway. The first girl who introduced herself, seemed to blend in, as her appearance is common. She has long, onyx black hair, which is kept in a waterfall braid, and falls down to her waist, coupled with brown eyes. She has a fairly pale complexion, which is free of most blemishes, aside from a watercolor tattoo of a hummingbird on her left wrist. She's 5'5 with a slender frame. she wears a Van Gogh's Starry Night t-shirt, that ends at her waist, and then a pair of white skinny jeans that has been splattered with blue paint, with a pair of white wedges. She also has three gold bracelets on her right wrist.

"Hello, my name is Asuka Imamura, I'm the Ultimate Forger." She was formal, and she seemed slightly monotone, but I could easily tell she was being distant. It wasn't a surprise, as it seems we all got a similar letter from the 'Monokuma' Person. Julian got confused trying to over-analyse it. He was starting to relax, and become accustomed to 'new' , seemingly arriving out of nowhere, a hand slapped my back.

"Hey! The name's Fyodor Brzenska. What's yours?" I jumped and turned around to see a guy with messy blond hair, with green eyes, and a lanky, thin and tall frame. He was clad in a black sweat-shirt over button-up shirt with a space design, plain black pants, white combat boots that were not fully laced to the top, finger-less gloves and aviator goggles hung on his belt.

"Oh! Ahaha, I'm Raiden Ren, Ultimate Jack-Of-All-Trades. We have-" I paused and took a deepbreath. "these guys are Tyler ultimate Baker, Julian ultimate Observer, Tsuneko ultimate Maid Cafe Waitress, Haru ultimate Violinist, Lucy ultimate Pirate, Rinka Ultimate Gardener, and Katlin ultimate Sharpshooter." I exhaled and relaxed. I introduced everyone on one breath, I was slightly cuffed at that.

"Heh, Nice to meet you all. I'm Tsubaka Kazetani. Ultimate Acrobat!" Tsubaka had pale skin and is about 5''4. They hair is blonde but is fading to a light brown color and his wispy hair stops just after his shoulders. He (?) wears shockingly neon pink colored contacts that were sort of off-putting. He is skinny but has an obvious athletic build. To put 'them' in gender-wise, I can't confirm it by their appearance as they are flat-chested, but his face is feminine. They wear a shirt and pants which are colorful and eye-catching. And slightly painful to look at.

"Hey! I'm Satoshi Magica the SHSL YouTuber! I would rather you call me Haipa though! I hope we'll have a great high-school life together!" He was quite chipper, and gave a smile. His hair color is a dark purple that you can barley see in the bright light, however its obviously dyed. Although it does look more brown than anything. He has red eyes , but that was obviously due to contacts. It wasn't a murder red just a bright sun like red. He's around 5''4 He isn't really muscular but is about an average build. He also seems to have a light skin colour. He wears a green hoodie with his channel logo The Hyped Panda scrawled on the back in purple. Black jeans and white sneakers and has a pair of white headphones around his neck.

Even though they all slotted into the previous conversation about Animals nicely, No one seemed to want to address the Elephant in the room. About the fact that we have possibly been kidnapped.

"Hey, talking about Bears, Who is that Monokuma person anyway?" Me and Tyler shared a slide glance, and tried not to laugh. As I mentioned Earlier, Julian tried to figure it out, and ended up with a headache. Said person groaned and covered his face with a hand.

"Don't remind me of the topic, please" He whined. Both me and Tyler Laughed and I heard others laugh as well. Lucy's laugh was the loudest, and Julian seemed to get embarrassed and turn red.

The doors opened to show a girl with a light smile, but expressionless eyes. She was mostly in Pinks, Yellows and Purples. A Beige-yellow top, with a purple fleece on top, blond, almost platinum coloured hair with pink and purple hair clips holding back her fringe. She worse a pink school skirt, with thigh-high white socks and light purple shoes. She looked around and walked over. She glanced to the side of her a few times before introducing herself.

"Hello, My name is Alex Charmine. I am the Ultimate Medium. I hope we get along well." She bowed slightly, and the air and atmosphere seemed to chill. I couldn't understand why, but the happy atmosphere seemed to vanish. It did come back, however, when three others came in.

The three were all smiles and happy, and the tallest one out of what seems to be out of all of us noticed us first and introduced himself.

"What's up people? My name is Rodrick the Ultimate Self-piper extraordinaire!" He winked and grinned. He has dirty blond hair that was haphazardly shaped into a forward spike. Blue eyes, 6"3, and skinny build. A Tacky Yellow leather jacket with a black t-shirt ghost band underneath, with skinny dark blue jeans. With white tennis shoes with black streaks in the middle. The other guy he was with had black, spiky hair and grey eyes. He is around 6'0 foot, muscular, with tanned skin. He was clad in a leather jacket with a white shirt, a long with black jeans and vans. Both seemed to be extremely outgoing.

"Wassup dude! I'm Randy Lee, Ultimate Party Animal!-well. 'Party Hoster' but Who cares? Lets party sometime!". He grinned and I smiled. The happy and relaxed attitude from before was coming back, and with full vigor too.

"Hi, nice to meet you all. I'm Ivy Lynne...and while I feel like I don't deserve it, but I am supposedly the Ultimate speed artist" I cracked at that.

"Hey, that makes the two of us. I mean, I'm the Ultimate Jack-Of-All-Trades. I didn't even realise that it could be considered a Talent int he first place. She smiled and giggled slightly.

Well, I'm glad I'm not alone." Ivy was a girl with red hair than ends to her shoulders with a black lock of hair on the right of her face than ends to the halfway down her body, and light brown eyes. She's around 5"6 of height and a regular thin body. she wears an indigo sweater on a casual dark grey shirt, blue jeans, blacks sports shoes an a black bracelet on her left arm. She seemed pretty chill.

"Your ones to talk, Mines the most useless out of everyone here. Observer. Basically it means that I have a knack for seeing small details. That, is the most useless talent someone has to have." Julians voice carried though, and I felt slightly bad for the guy. I mean, I don't like it when people put themselves down, but it is true that Only being able to see small details for a talent is kind of... Bland... Compared to a Speed Artist or a Jack-Of-All-Trades.

"Hey, you shouldn't put yourself down like that. Everyone can shine in their own way." Roderick patted Julian on the back and Julian seemed to shrink at the attention given to him.

"...Maybe..." Roderick barked a laugh and roughly patted Julian's back once more.

"That's the spirit!" Roderick attention turned to Tyler, Randy and Tsubaka talking abut something that got them all hyped up. I had a faint feeling that the four would try to cause trouble, but not in a malicious way. And considering what Tyler and Roderick are like... It could be a case that me, Julian, and a few others might become dragged into their mess. Either way, it'll be fun as hell.

I didn't want to judge everyone based on first Impressions, but I was looking forward to hanging out with most of the people here. Others... Not so much, but I had hope that it would change.

However, While chatting about random conversations about aliens, to internet memes, and slightly delving into the past of Funny Expiriances, We all shocked to silence at what we next saw.

A half black and half white, weird plush-bear was sitting on the podium stand on the stage.

"Greetings my fellow Despair students! I am Your Principle, Monokuma!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Okay, this was pretty freaking fun to write. I have my own ships, that MAY or MAY NOT Become Canon to story. Somehow I managed to write all of this within two days. Then again, when you put all the basic info in at first, and then go over it to make it flow, I think it's pretty easy to be honest.

I wonder If anyone can tell who the Mastermind is? If you think you know, tell me in the reviews. I tried to make it a little obvious, but not too obvious. I wont even say it it's one of my characters or not.

Oh, and some people COULD be lying about their Talents. Just a thought to throw it out there~

Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you: Next week!


	5. Rules of the Monokuma

Okay! So, I saw a few of you saying that that chapter was short. Yes, I know it was short. But in two days? It's not the easiest. And I did it in a slightly awkward way so It ended up like that. So... My apologies.

I've also had no motivation for this, and I even lost my work, so while this is coming up late, just remember that I had a lot of setbacks. (AKA, didn't have the energy/no motivation, busy with some traveling, Lost work, etc etc etc. Sorry about this guys. Possibly Slight Hiatus until I've written 2 maybe three chapters ahead.

Anyway, Lets get on the the chapter, shall we?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

We all looked over to the podium in shock.

The half white and half black bare looked at us and seemed to glare.

"What, not a 'Good morning' Mr. Monokuma? Psh, insolent kids. I should teach you all a thing or two, buuuuuuuut I can't be bothered, and I aught to make sure you guys know other important various things. Anyway, I suppose I should fill you all in. Please try and turn on your ElectroID. If you don't know how to turn it on, press the only button that's on the side." His voice was high-pitched and it started to hurt my ears.

Begrudgingly doing what he said, I was introduced to a purple background and my name in black letters. It then opened to a screen with four bullet-points.

 ***People.**

 ***Map.**

 ***Motive.**

 ***Rules.**

"The 'People' option is basically note on everyone you have met. There is basic Info when you first meet them, but you will get more information the more you get to know them. Isn't that great?" He smiled... well his grin was even larger than it was, so I guess it was considered as a smile. He continued.

"The Map and Rules should be obvious. The Map shows you the layout of the floor you are on. the only way you can gain access to the upper floors would be through the Class Trial. That will be explained later on. The rules are all of the rules that I will tell you, but not yet." His voice was droning. I saw a few people massaging their ears, to try and ease the obvious pain we're getting. Monokuma didn't seem to notice.

"The motive should be simple to explain. Its you incentive to kill" He stopped talking for a split-second and Almsot half of everyone here was in panic.

"What d you mean, you horror-movie doll?! Kill? Why the fuck would we kill?!"

"I don't like where this is going..."

"What the living shit?"

"Its is prosperous, even for someone like me!"

Among other things were said the the thing was, people were panicking. And it didn't look like anyone was going to calm down.

"Hey, everyone! Lets stop panicking and lets hear him out. Maybe there was a Technical difficulty and words were said wrong?" I raised my voice so people could hear. Being one of the tallest, meant I could look over everyone and not have a problem. Besides, I had a loud voice when I wanted to anyways.

Everyone, thankfully seemed to calm. Some of them were muttering and some were just silent. I sighed and turned to Monokuma. "To not get everyone Riled up, Explain what you were saying earlier?" I asked, granted I was slightly harsh. Monokuma didn't mind or notice.

"Thank you for shutting everyone up. Now as I was saying, The Motive is your incentive to kill. I head some people asking why do we need to kill? Well not only for My Own Amusement, but also to get out. You may or may not have noticed that at the entrance, there is a huge Metal-Vault door. If you even try to unlock it, or get past it though by whatever means, You will be killed-I MEAN PUNISHED! Yes, you will be punished. Slip of the tongue.

Now, I'll go over what I have previously stated in the note I gave you. If you give your ElectroID away, it's your fault if you die. And if you don't die? Well, it means Punishment for the both of you. If you steal it and decide to use it, than YOU will be Punished!"

Everyone was quiet, probably still in shock over what he said. I know I was.

"Okay, not the Rules! These are different from what you expect, but these are coming off the top of my head. I'll explain them while I go along.

 **1 No damaging any of the cameras or T.V Screens around the school.**

The screens let me give you announcements when I need to. the cameras are for me to keep an eye on you.

 **2 Stealing and then using an ElectroID card is forbidden, but giving it away is fine.**

stealing is a bad thing to do, and you have no excuse to steal. But it's fine if it's given away.

 **3 To leave the school you must graduate.**

 **4 To graduate, You must kill.**

 **5 You can Kill in ANY WAY You desire! Go nuts!**

This is pretty straight-forward. Kill to graduate. You can Kill in any way, stabbing, bunt hit, decapitation, hanging, poison, drowning, even Cannibalism!

 **6 Breakage of any of these rule will resolve in PUNISHMENT!**

 **7 Monokuma will add more rules when needed, to try and prevent loop-holes.**

I just don't want you getting hurt. Besides, loopholes are not fun for me to deal with. Now, does anyone have any questions? No? Good! I'll leave you with that then!"

And with that, he disappeared. Everyone, somehow, didn't go into a state of shock and panic.

"Okay, Now that the demon spawn is gone, what do we do?" Askuka asked.

"It would be an advisable Idea to look around? Maybe split up into groups?" Julian muttered. The guy was next to me so I heard him, making me jump in the process, but it seems like no one else did. Until a hand smacked his shoulder, also making him jump. though his jump was more... Flustered.

"Hey, I think Julians Right. It's a good Idea to look around in groups. Maybe in groups of... Four? It'll be even at least." Roderick, who's voice was louder that Julians by a mile, repeated. Everyone looked over and nodded, going into groups of four. Roderick smiled at Julian, who muttered a 'thank you'. They seem to be getting along great. Talking about people getting along, Rinka and Lucy were also talking. Although they seem to be nervous as all hell. Which is cute, to say the least.

"Hey, hey, Raiden, Raiden! Wanna team up? Me, you, Julian and Roderick? How does it sound?" The tiny ball of sunshine names Tyler bounded over to me, like an excited puppy. I tried not to laugh at my own thoughts, but smiled instead.

"Sure, it seems like everyone Else's group was already full." I mutter and it was. he groups were:

Me, Julian, Roderick, and Tyler.

Tsuneko, Lucy, Rinka and Alex.

Frydor, Katlin, Asuka, and Haru.

Tsubasa, Randy, Ivy and Satoshi.

It seemed.. Appropriate. Considering their personality traits. Although that one person is seemingly suspicious, I won't give it much thought.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I'll make it better later as I finished this in the morning before I had to travel (AGAIN). But when I've settled, I'll go over it. I'd thought I'd give you something now, then change and edit it later on. You may get something next week, I'm not sure.

Also, My favorite character to portray HAS to be Tyler. Just a big ball of sunshine and I love him. XD

Tell me if you noticed any possible pairings! I've already made two pretty clear. :D


	6. AN

I know I haven't posted things in a while, but the thing is, I may have to discontinue this story, but I have a reason.

1: I have so many projects I have up and running, I've lost track of them and I just want a new, clean slate.

2: School, exams (Aka mocks and other shit) So lots of stress.

3: This account is on a 'persona' thing and I log in using Persona. So Idk what to do after that.

4: I'm rarely on Fan-fiction anymore. I'm catching up with Charmed (via Netflix), more focused on Roleplays with friends,

So I will put a 'discontinued' on my stories nearer to the time the 'persona' thing Shuts Down. and If I can't log back onto this account, Then It'll stay like that. But If I can, I'll take off the discontinued stories. But that'll mean that they'll mostly be on a Hiatus.

It doesn't help that I'm making my own story (And this is a larger project than any other project I've done) and I'm focusing on that more than anything.

Again, Really sorry about all of this. Hopefully they'll stay on Hiatus until I have the motivation to Get stuck into them. AND 9/10 IT'S MY FRIEND CREATING THE STORY. NOT ME. So... Yeah. I hate half-assing stuff. If I can't put my all into it, I feel like I've let people down. and I hate it. So, this'll go onto All of my stories AND my profile.

If worst comes to worst, I'll just delete everything and create a new slate. But that's the worst. Other than that, It'll be all over the place. Im not good when it comes to messes.


End file.
